


Little Red Corvette

by amaronith



Category: Fantastic Four (2015), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Sex on a Car, Spideytorch Kinkmeme Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaronith/pseuds/amaronith
Summary: and the ride is so smooth, you must be a limousine.





	Little Red Corvette

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on the kinkmeme: http://spideytorch-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/628.html?thread=17268#cmt17268
> 
> "Maybe it's a crossover with The Amazing Spider-Man. Maybe Peter Parker is just Johnny's photographer boyfriend who is surprisingly strong. Either way, they have sex in Johnny's car."
> 
> What the kinkmeme asks, I deliver.
> 
> Hilariously, the only Corvette mentioned in this fic isn't red.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry - I literally know nothing about cars.
> 
> Unbeta'd

“And _here_ is where the magic happens,” Johnny said with a flourish as they entered the garage.  
  
The guy the paper had sent - they had sent _the_ Peter Parker, and Johnny was so stoked; _this_ was the same guy who took pictures of Spider-Man! - arched an eyebrow at him. “You’d think that would be in the labs where Reed and Sue work.”  
  
“No, that's where the _science_ happens. What I can do with a car engine? _That_ is magical.”  
  
Peter Parker ( _Peter Parker! Be cool, Storm. Be cool_ ) grinned at him. It really was a shame he spent so much time hiding behind a camera, because the guy was cute as all hell. “What is magic but science we don't understand yet?”  
  
Johnny gave him a flat look. “Really? You're quoting Arthur C. Clarke at me? _Really?_ ”  
  
Parker laughed - he had a nice laugh, and Johnny had been doing his best to keep him laughing since he first heard it - and lifted his camera to snap a shot of Johnny. “It's true, though, isn't it? Healers were once people who used roots and herbs to treat illness, which was then seen as magic and witchcraft, and then seen as science as technology advanced and studies were done.”  
  
“Well, _yeah_ , but you try telling Reed that he's doing magic and not science and he gets sad, and then Sue will punch you if Ben doesn't get there first and then there's screaming and crying and something catches on fire unrelated to me and it’s just a bad time.”  
  
“You sound like this has happened before.”  
  
“Not at all, but I've always had a vivid imagination. Besides, no one wants to see a Sad Reed Richards - he looks like Sarah McLachlan should be playing in the background.”  
  
“Like those old ASPCA commercials?” Parker asked, skeptical.  
  
Johnny grinned. “Exactly like. _'In the arms of the angels-’_ ”  
  
“Okay okay, no, stop, I’m getting war flashbacks,” Parker said, but he was laughing.  
  
“Apparently that was always what he was told growing up, you know? That he was doing magic tricks and not real science, when was he gonna grow up and get his head out of the clouds, that kinda sh-uh, stuff,” Johnny said, remembering at the last moment that Peter Parker worked for a _newspaper_ , and Reed wanted their team to be “family friendly.”  
  
(It had started like this: Johnny had been officially outvoted on the team being called “The Human Torch and The Torchettes”.)  
  
(It had actually started like this: the four of them ended up teaming up with Spider-Man - which had Johnny internally squealing with joy like a high femme at a Sephora sale - against an ancient space god or something like that, and Johnny and Spidey had exchanged quips like they had been doing it their whole lives. Or, at least, they had once Spider-Man had stopped yelling at him not to be a damn hero, which was right around the time Johnny saved his life the first time.  
  
When the fight was over, of course some of the first people to come out of hiding were a reporter and her news crew.  
  
“Hey, Spidey! Over here!” She had called, microphone out and a manic gleam in her eye. “Is this your new team of superheroes?”  
  
“My team?” Spidey had laughed. “No, no - I’m a solo act, all the way. But in this case I was glad to have the help of my friends, the, uh, the,” and he had snapped his fingers behind himself at them.  
  
Reed cleared his throat. “We’re the Fantastic Four.”  
  
“The Fantastic Four!” Spider-Man had said, as though he had known it the whole time.  
  
“Are you also going to be fighting crime in New York?” the reporter asked.  
  
“Oh, no, uh,” Reed had started to stammer, clearly not expecting questions to be directed at them. “We’re perfectly happy leaving the, uh, day to day stuff to Spider-Man and the NYPD - they already have a great handle on things in that regard. But when we saw what was happening with this, well…” Reed had glanced at the three of them. “We knew we couldn't leave it to just them.”  
  
“Please, no more questions - we are tired and hungry and I for one would like to get out of the way so emergency services can do their jobs.”  
  
At that, Sue had wrapped all five of them in a forcefield bubble and flew off, leaving behind shocked exclamations from the crowd below as they had just vanished from view.  
  
“The Fantastic Four, really?” Spidey asked. “I mean I like it, it's snappy, it's got pizzazz, but it seems a little Saturday Morning Cartoon-y.”  
  
“This from the guy based off a bug?” Ben rumbled, hands curling into fists.  
  
“If you fight in my bubble I will drop you both in the Hudson,” Sue warned.  
  
“It's actually a name I’ve been thinking of calling us for a while,” Reed said, looking sheepish and embarrassed.  
  
“Ah-! Here, here, land here!” Spider-Man had said suddenly. “This corner!”  
  
Sue landed, alarmed, and dropped the bubble.  
  
“Spidey!” A old man who _had_ to be pushing the wrong side of ninety to be running a hotdog cart called cheerfully. “I hear you completely wrecked my commute home!”  
  
“Stan, Stan the Hot Dog Man!” Spidey said, walking over. “I’d scold you for still being out here during all that, but I am too hungry to argue with you. My friends and I just finished fighting off a space god.”  
  
“Space god, eh?” Stan peered at them through glasses thicker than Sue's pinky. “So you’ll want double your usual then?”  
  
“Maybe even triple - and you gotta promise you'll let me pay you this time, Stan, I mean it.”  
  
“Piffle, Spidey, your money's no good here, you know that.”  
  
“I mean, I do, but-”  
  
“If his money’s no good, what about ours?” Reed said, digging into one of the pockets he had put in the newest versions of their control suits to pull out a wad of bills. “Um, I have, like, thirty singles here. Sue?”  
  
“I have a twenty.”  
  
Stan peered at them myopically. “Just so happens I’m having a 'so you saved the world’ buy one get one sale plus free drinks.”  
  
“Aww, _Stan_ ,” Spidey cooed, touched.  
  
“What’ll it be, folks?”  
  
Stan only would let them pay ten bucks for their meal, waving them off with 'hot dog vending is my passion, kids. You eat.’ and Johnny had sat next to Spidey and it was _awesome_.  
  
Of course the next day the Daily Bugle had run a picture of them with the headline “Fantastic Freaks and Where To Find Them”, which Johnny thought was particularly shitty because the picture of them was pretty great - the article constantly referred to Ben as “The Thing”, which had all of them seething - and that same day, Reed had actually gotten a call from someone at the Bugle.  
  
“They already ran an article on us, why bother sending someone to us for an interview now?” Sue had demanded.  
  
“Tell them they can go fuck thems-” Ben had started to say, crumpling in the paper in his hands.  
  
“Who do they wanna send?” Johnny had asked, because it had been his copy of the Bugle that had ended up getting wrecked, after all.  
  
“Some guy named Peter Parker? What should I tell them when I call back?”  
  
Cut to three days later and the rest, as they say, was history.)  
  
Parker looked offended. “Reed Richards is one of the most brilliant - if not _the_ most brilliant - men I’ve ever met, and I know _that_ just by listening to him talk at me for three minutes!”  
  
“Exactly! My dad-” Johnny had to stop himself, feeling his throat getting tight with emotion. Sometimes he thought he was past his father's death, and sometimes he couldn't couldn't even bring himself to speak about his father in passing.  
  
“Your dad…?”  
  
“S’nothing. Forget about it- I brought you here to show you my lovely ladies.”  
  
“So, your cars are all girls?” Parker said as he knelt to get a shot of the 1967 Corvette Stingray - matte black, a beautiful car and a solid first choice for taking pictures, Parker had excellent taste.  
  
“ _Ladies_ , Parker - some of these are classic cars, man, you don't call a classic car a ‘girl’ like she's some 2009 Corolla.”  
  
“Hey, the 2009 Corolla is a-” At Johnny's look, Parker just gave up and grinned at him sheepishly. “I guess it’s time for me to admit I have no idea what you just said even means.”  
  
Johnny gave him a flat look. “You're not even a car guy, are you?”  
  
“Not even the slightest bit.”  
  
This boy was lucky he was cute. “Then why’d you agree to come see 'em? I mean, no one wants to be bored to tears, not even for an article.”  
  
“Yeah, but this isn't _boring_ just 'cause it's not my thing. I once had to go take pictures of some lady's crappy paintings. They weren't even that _good_ and they all were of the same thing, just different color schemes - maybe I’m just an art snob, but some old lady with more money than sense coloring in the same picture over and over in different color schemes isn't newsworthy - _and_ the whole time I was working she kept telling me how I reminded her of her dead fifth husband when he was young. _That_ was boring. This? This is an _opportunity_.”  
  
“To learn about cars?” At Parker's nod, Johnny sighed. “I’ll hit the highlights, then.”  
  
Johnny had shown him the ‘57 T-bird (”T-bird? Like from Grease?” “Actually, the car in the movie was a ‘48 Ford De Luxe, but the gang was named after this model car, yeah.” And _that_ had lead to an impromptu duet of ‘Greased Lightning’ before they could move on tjo the next car), though Johnny had been sure to mention that the car didn’t have the original engine when he had gotten it, which Parker clearly didn’t understand the importance of, but that was fine; after that was the cherry red ‘59 Cadillac (”I had to basically punch out a nun to get my hands on this car. Or, you know, threaten the military to release enough information to Dad’s lawyers so that we could get our hands on our inheritance.” “Your… inheritance?” “Yeah - Dad was Dr. Franklin Storm. I literally can’t tell you how or where he died. Like, you can’t even mention that I mentioned he’s dead in your article, okay?” “…even after you threatened the military to disclose to your father’s lawyers?” “Yep. Fucked, huh? ….shit, don’t put me cursing in your article, either. I do not consent for you to quote me on that.” “Got it.”); then the ‘77 Pontiac Firebird Trans-Am (”Admittedly, this was an impulse buy because the woman selling it didn’t really understand what she had - it had been her son’s and he died overseas and she was moving to a smaller place. I gave her more than she was asking for it, because she didn’t really _get it_ , but I didn’t want to rip her off, either. She has my email address, though, in case she ever wants it back.” “You’d give it back to her?” “Her dead son’s car? Hell yeah I would - I’m not a complete shitweasel.” “Can I quote you saying ‘shitweasel’?” “No.” “Damn.”); and then the beat up 1960 Lincoln Mark V (”She’s in rough shape right now, but this old lady’s a project I’m working on for Reed. I’m gonna make her _fly_.” “Like, figuratively, or…?” “Oh, no, literally. Reed’s working on the propulsion system and when he’s done with that, I’ll integrate it into the car body and engine. He wants to call it the ‘Fantasticar’.” Johnny patted the hood of the car. “Don’t you worry, sweetie, I won’t let Reed give you a goofy name like that, no I won’t.” “Sorry, but the fact that you babytalk to a piece of junk about getting saddled with a dumb name is _definitely_ going in the article.” “She may not look like much, but she’s got it where it counts, kid. She’ll make the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs.” “ _Oh my God_ , you _nerd_.” “Bite me, Parker.” “Call me Peter.” “Fine. Bite me, _Peter_.”).  
  
Finally Johnny stopped in front of the last car he wanted to show Peter. “This is my baby, my ‘88 Toyota MR2 Coupe. Rather, the body is. Everything else is a custom job.”  
  
“Oh, does she fly, too?” Peter walked around it, crouching low to peer under the chassis.  
  
“Figuratively, on the race track.”  
  
“You’re a race car driver?”  
  
Johnny grinned, hooking his thumbs through the belt loops of his jeans. “I used to street race. But this car… I built this car with my own two hands. She’s the reason I ended up working with Reed and Sue at the Baxter Institute, too.”  
  
Peter got to his feet. “Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah - her engine caught fire and I spun out. Broke my arm and Dad read me the riot act, about how I was wasting my potential and my IQ, blah blah blah.” Johnny snorted. “He said I couldn’t have my car back until I worked for it, since I might have built it myself, but I used his money to get the parts. One disastrous lab accident later, and…” Johnny spread his hands and lit them up. “Tada.”  
  
“Now you can set _yourself_ on fire, no car necessary,” Peter said with a grin, and Johnny laughed as Peter got another shot of him.  
  
“Pretty much! Don’t need the car to get around, either, since I can fly. C’mere, I’ll show you her engine.” Johnny snuffed out his hands.  
  
“Cars might not be my thing, but I do like knowing the fiddly mechanics of things,” Peter said as he came around to stand next to Johnny as Johnny popped the hood, dumping his camera into the driver’s seat.  
  
Johnny couldn’t help but run his fingers in an almost caress along the body of the car as he lifted the hood up and locked it in place. He had thought he had Peter’s attention earlier, but it was clear now that Peter was one hundred percent focused on him that earlier Peter had been distracted, between Johnny and taking pictures and asking questions.  
  
Having one hundred percent of Peter Parker’s attention was almost _intoxicating_.  
  
Johnny was in the middle of explaining what he had done with the fuel injection system when Peter had said ‘Hey,’ so soft Johnny almost hadn’t heard him, and then had kissed him when Johnny turned his head to look at him. Johnny had barely any time to process that _Peter Parker was kissing him holy shit kiss him back_ when Peter pulled away, licking his lips. “I-I’m sorry, that was- that was _so_ wildly inappropriate and unprofessional of me, I’m _so sorry_.”  
  
“I’m… not exactly sure what just happened there, actually. Did you really just _kiss me_ while I was talking about a car engine? Are you _sure_ you’re not a secret car guy?”  
  
“No! I mean, yes, I’m sure, but. I just.” Peter ran his hands through his hair, causing it to stick up all over the place. Johnny wanted to bury his fingers in it, see if it was as soft as it looked. “You were just-you're just - you're _really attractive_ , okay, I got _flustered_!"  
  
Johnny stared at him skeptically. "You kiss people when you get flustered by how attractive they are?"  
  
Peter wrinkled his nose. _Fuck_ , he was so _cute_. "When it's _you_ I do, apparently, now are you gonna argue with me about this, or can we kiss more?"  
  
This was such a bad idea.  
  
Sue was gonna kill him.  
  
 _Worth it.  
  
_ Johnny kissed him, though he couldn’t stop the surprised little noise that escaped when, faster than Johnny could even track, Peter had the hood slamming closed and was laying Johnny out on top of it, practically shoving Johnny up further as he climbed up and settled himself between Johnny’s legs. _Peter Parker, in charge. How about that.  
  
_ “You,” Peter said between kisses. “Have no idea what you even _look like_ , do you?” He bit gently at Johnny’s lower lip before running his tongue over it to soothe. “ _God,_ Johnny, the way you look when you talk about something you love - I was fighting not to jump you at T-Bird.”  
  
“’Zat so,” Johnny gasped out as Peter kissed his way along Johnny’s jaw, getting his hand up under Johnny’s shirt to swipe a calloused thumb over Johnny’s nipple. “ _Oh fuck, Peter-!_ ”  
  
“Fella could get used to hearing his name said like that,” Peter murmured before dipping his head to start sucking a hickey onto Johnny’s neck.  
  
Johnny got his hands under Peter’s shirt only to feel more, creepily familiar fabric. Johnny shoved Peter back, tugging Peter’s shirt off as he did so.  
  
He was wearing the top half of a Spider-Man costume.  
  
The top half of _the_ Spider suit.  
  
“ _Um_.”  
  
“Haha, you know, I forgot I was wearing this?” Peter said, nervously. “I, uh, you know, I’m just, such a huge fan of the guy, he’s a real hero, so-”  
  
“This,” Johnny snapped the fabric. “Does not feel like a cheap knock off Spidey shirt from Walmart, Pete.”  
  
Peter sucked in a slow breath. “…so I might’ve had an ulterior motive for taking this story from JJ.”  
  
“Really,” Johnny asked, voice flat. “Does that motive involve you being Spider-Man?”  
  
Peter bit his lower lip nervously. “Yep.”  
  
Johnny stared at him for a long moment. “… _fuck_ , that’s hot.”  
  
Peter laughed, shocked and relieved all at once. “Yeah?”  
  
“Off the record, I’ve kinda had a thing for Spidey since he first showed up on the scene. And, uh, I knew who you were, because, you know, big fan of Spidey, gotta know who gets all those great shots, right?”  
  
Peter grinned at him. “Aww, I didn’t know I had a fan of my work. Want an autograph?”  
  
“I’ll settle for a handjob. Shirt. Off.”  
  
“You’re so _demanding_ ,” Peter laughed, peeling out of the top of the suit and _damn_ did the boy have abs. Johnny kind of wanted to lick them. “You’re really okay with me being Spider-Man?”  
  
“Peter. I am _way more than okay with it_ , please go back to kissing me now?”  
  
“In a minute, I’m admiring.” Peter shifted, getting his hands under Johnny’s shirt and peeling it off and tossing it away. “You are _so warm_ ,” Peter murmured, rubbing his palms up Johnny’s stomach and chest.  
  
“Yeah, it, uh, it comes with being able to set myself on fire.”  
  
Peter kissed him. “I’m into it,” he mumbled into Johnny’s mouth. “Really, _really_ into it.”  
  
Peter's nimble fingers opened Johnny’s pants, pressing the heel of his hand against Johnny’s cock through his boxers and making Johnny moan. “Which name should I be screaming when I come?”  
  
Peter chuckled, low and rough and _oh fuck it was hot_. “I prefer ‘Peter’ in bed.”  
  
“Funny, I prefer you in bed, too,” Johnny grinned at him as Peter laughed.  
  
“Bed’s too far away and your sister is scary.”  
  
Johnny whined. “ _Please_ don’t talk about my sister when your hand is on my dick?”  
  
“Mm,” Peter bit down on Johnny’s throat as he tugged Johnny’s boxers down just enough to free his cock. “Sorry.”  
  
Johnny’s head thumped almost painfully back against the windshield, and he clung as best he could to the car when Peter started to stroke him. “ _Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck-!_ ”  
  
Peter let out a soft whine. “You wouldn’t happen to have lube anywhere around, would you?”  
  
Johnny shook his head, trying to form a coherent thought as Peter brought him close to orgasm. “Yes, technically, but I’m not letting you fuck me using _motor oil_.”  
  
Peter nodded, looking a little like a bobble head. “I can respect that. I respect you for that.” He drew back, taking his hand off Johnny’s cock.  
  
Johnny was not too proud to admit that he whimpered. “Peter?”  
  
“Jus-just a minute, Johnny, I’m _dying_.” Peter was getting his pants open, shoving them and the spider suit pants and his briefs down.  
  
 _Damn_. Even his _dick_ looked good.  
  
Peter pumped Johnny's cock a few times to get his hand slicked with Johnny's pre-come before he took both their cocks in one hand as best he could and began to pump them together.  
  
Johnny sat up, ending up basically in Peter's lap as he stroked their dicks. Johnny pressed their foreheads together as he watched Peter’s hand move, his fingers buried in Peter’s hair.  
  
Peter tipped his face up to kiss Johnny hungrily, mostly teeth and tongue as Johnny clung to Peter’s shoulders and held on. He tipped his head back as Peter kissed his way along Johnny’s throat, and came with a hoarse shout when Peter bit down _hard_ on the curve of Johnny’s neck. “ _Peter!_ ”  
  
Peter ran his tongue over the mark he left with a pleased noise before he started to turn the mark into a hickey. “Beautiful.”  
  
Johnny let out a faint whine, his cock oversensitive as Peter continued to stroke him. “Pete-”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I know, I got you…I’m almost there, sweetheart, okay, just… _god_ , look at you.”  
  
Peter let go of Johnny's cock, and Johnny slumped back against the windshield, breathing hard as he watched Peter stroke himself to completion, spurts of come landing on Johnny’s stomach. “…s’a good thing no one else comes down here or we’d be in so much trouble.” He said as soon as he caught his breath.  
  
Peter snorted. “I would probably lose my job, yeah.” He stretched up to kiss Johnny softly. “Or, at least, JJ won’t let me do interviews anymore. I’m the only one who gets him good pictures of Spider-Man.”  
  
“Mm. There’s rags in that bucket over by the sink…” Johnny waved a hand in that direction. “I need to bask for a minute.”  
  
Peter arched an eyebrow. “Bask?”  
  
“I just had sex with Spider-Man _and_ Peter Parker. I am living my best life right now.”  
  
Peter laughed, running a sheepish hand over his hair (thankfully not the one covered in jizz - Johnny had no idea how they’d explain that away) as he slid down off the car and headed over to wash up. “I mean, I get the Spider-Man one, but Peter Parker’s just a guy who takes pictures.”  
  
“I will school you on why you’re wrong when I can stand without falling over.”  
  
Peter snorted. “Okay. Looking forward to it. In the meantime, you just keep basking.”  
  
Johnny stretched happily as best he could on the hood of the Coupe, patting the space of hood next to himself fondly. “Always knew you had my back, babygirl.”  
  
“Didn’t you say she caught fire and caused you to break your arm?”  
  
“True, but that kickstarted this whole thing, which is how I ended up here, having met you.”  
  
Peter blinked at him before he lowered his eyes, face pink as he started to wipe Johnny’s chest down. “….I guess that means if I asked you to dinner, the answer’d be yes?”  
  
Johnny blinked, sitting up to get a better look at Peter. “As, like, a date?”  
  
“Was kinda hoping it would be one, yeah.”  
  
“As Peter and Johnny or…?”  
  
“Yeah. I mean, can you imagine the headlines if there was a picture of Spider-Man and The Human Torch on a date?” Peter snickered as he wiped down Johnny’s chest one last time. “’Hunka Hunka Burning Love - The Human Torch Lights Spider-Menace’s Fire!’”  
  
Johnny snickered. “Wow, that’s… wow. Jameson has a _gift_ for terrible pun headlines.”  
  
“He’s been doing it for longer than we’ve been alive, so I should hope so.” Peter kissed him.  
  
Johnny kissed him back as he zipped up his jeans. “Hey, answer me something.”  
  
“Okay?” Peter pitched the dirty rag away, and it landed with a wet _splat_ in the sink. “What’s up?”  
  
“You’re normally just a photographer. Why bother with this whole article.”  
  
Peter climbed up on the hood to lay back next to Johnny. “I might’ve picked a fight with JJ about it.”  
  
“Your editor?”  
  
“Yeah, especially after I saw that ‘Fantastic Freaks’ headline. I got mad. It was one thing when he was just ragging on me all the time, you know? But you guys… you didn’t deserve that. So I told him that it was really shitty of him to do that, and he was all ‘blah blah blah I’m not here to be nice I’m here to sell papers’ and I said something about a moral obligation to tell the truth and it just kept going until he snapped at me ‘if you want the truth out there so bad then go get me the story, Parker!’ and I was like ‘what?’ and the next thing I knew I had an appointment to come out here and interview you guys for the Bugle.” Peter grinned at him. “I mean. I wanted to know more about you, too, because you were funny and clever and we worked well together and you- you’re really captivating, did you know that? I swear, half the time while we were eating hot dogs I couldn’t take my eyes off you.”  
  
“Uh huh. Watching me eat hot dogs is captivating. Riiiight,” Johnny teased.  
  
Peter rolled over so that he was on top of Johnny. “Not even in a pervy way. You’re just - it sound corny, but you light up when you smile. And it was really obvious how much you care about your team, and when you smiled _at me_? I felt like I was in high school all over again. So. An opportunity to see you in your element, so to speak? I jumped on it.”  
  
Johnny kissed him softly. “And then you jumped on me.”  
  
Peter snorted. “We should probably head back - the others might start to come looking if we take much longer,” he said, resigned.  
  
Johnny shrugged as Peter got to his feet. “Eh, Reed might not, but Sue might ask Ben to.”  
  
“And he will smash me to spider paste if he sees me making out with you on top of your car, probably.” Peter snagged up both of his shirts and tugging on the top of his Spider suit.  
  
“Or he’ll make fun of me for trying to fuck my way into getting us good PR.”  
  
“Oh is that what happened?” Peter asked, shrugging into his other shirt, messing up his hair even more as he grinned at Johnny. “Because I’m pretty sure _I_ seduced _you_ for a better story.”  
  
“Oh really?” Johnny hunted down his own shirt. “Well, it worked, dude. A plus honey pot skills, would ride again.”  
  
Peter snorted as he laughed, snagging Johnny by the belt loops as he drew him in for another kiss. “Ride, huh?”  
  
“Mm. Don’t forget your camera, Pete.”  
  
Peter reached into the driver’s seat to grab his camera and followed Johnny out of the garage.  
  
—  
  
Somehow, Sue knew as soon as she saw the two of them.  
  
“Oh Johnny, tell me you _didn’t,_ ” She said, frowning.  
  
“Didn’t what? What was I not supposed to do?”  
  
“You slept with him!”  
  
Ben looked up from the paper he was reading, rocky brows lifted as he and Reed shared a look. “That’s one way to handle bad press?”  
  
“Johnny,” Sue groaned. “You cannot fuck us into having good PR!”  
  
“I kissed him first, actually,” Peter said, fiddling with the strap of his camera.  
  
Sue’s expression sharpened as she cut her gaze over to Peter. “ _Did you now_?”  
  
“Johnny was talking about… I think fuel injection systems? Something like that. And he just - I couldn’t help myself!”  
  
Sue frowned. “You couldn’t help but kiss him?”  
  
“And things kind of…escalated. From there.”  
  
Johnny shrugged as Peter gave her a sheepish grin and Sue groaned again. “Ugh.”  
  
“Hey, don’t yell at me, I slept with him because he’s Spider-Man.”  
  
“ _WHAT?!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Stan Lee's cameo in this is as a hot dog vendor.
> 
> Also, The 2009 Corolla is actually a really good, reliable car and almost everyone around where I live drives one. It's freaky.


End file.
